


A List of Things

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Headcanon, I'm going to add tags as I go, mentions of Jang Giwook, mentions of Park Seongha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: This'll be my headcanon dump for Eleceed.
Relationships: Kayden Break & Seo Jiwoo
Kudos: 68





	1. ABO 'Verse: Kayden

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this to my drabble collection but I thought the format just didn't match so I ended up separating them. xD

  * Kayden is an omega.
  * It didn’t surprise him when he presented as one. He wasn’t sure what convinced him. Maybe the constant meditation just pushed that awareness in his mind. Maybe a part of it was the people around him. There’s only so much of the stares, the comments ( _you’ve got a pretty face, you smell really nice_ ) _,_ the wandering hands that he could take not to realize something was up.
  * He didn’t care much about being his secondary gender. It was just a part of him. Just something that says he’s got equipment that functions differently than other people. There were other more important things, like learning to control this power that he’s got.
  * He was headstrong and stubborn. Somehow, that made them desire for his submission. It didn’t matter if he was unpresented.
  * Then, he did present. A little early for most people. Something he thinks all this training triggered. He thought it wouldn’t really change things.
  * He was a talented Awakened one, a prodigy most had declared. The fact that he was unaffiliated had every group clambering to recruit him. He’s used to being alone. He didn’t see much use for being in a group. Especially, if they couldn’t even take him in a fight.
  * When word got out he was an omega, they went after him for a different reason. His force control became secondary. Kayden thought people would chase after him coz he was pretty badass. In a different context, he would have found it hilarious that they wanted to have his babies. Too bad they wanted him for far more sinister reasons and he wasn’t too keen on being force bonded.
  * Funny how he thought it didn’t matter that he was an omega. Karma’s a bitch, indeed. To think it’d be part of the reason why he was being hunted down. _Un-friggi-believable._
  * Kayden figured the only way to discourage them was to make himself one dangerous SOB to ever walk the earth. That’s why he’s got a list. A list of names with the top Awakened ones of the world. What easier way to be the top than to beat their asses, right? Cross out one name after the other.
  * Somewhere along the way, handing their asses to them became a pastime. Kayden had always found it fun to think his way through a problem. To beat a challenge. He knew he was enjoying it too much.
  * They called him _the Destroyer_. A fitting nickname for someone as great as himself.
  * Turns out a lot of people didn’t like his _fun_. It’s not like he’s shocked. He was kind of expecting to make a lot of enemies. You can’t just go around beating people and expect them to roll over on their backs. He’s going to bruise some egos, especially when an _omega,_ of all things, shows them exactly who’s boss.
  * So really, he should have guessed they would eventually put their heads together and gang up on him just to get rid of him.
  * Fortunately, he’s smart enough to survive and live another day. _Un_ fortunately, he was a little too successful at his first attempt to transform into a cat.
  * On the bright side, he doesn’t get any heats in this body. Maybe being a fat cat isn’t so bad. (It is. _It’s so bad._ )
  * The things that came with being a cat was so weird sometimes. It was confusing as hell. The naps, the chasing things, the strange noises his _throat fucking makes—_ he can’t even list them all.
  * But most of all, his protectiveness over Seo Jiwoo.
  * He doesn’t understand why there’s this strange need to help the kid. He chucks it as repayment for housing him in a time of need. Balance out his debts and all that.
  * Except... there’s a warmth swirling in his chest at Jiwoo’s smile. Or when he achieves something he’s aimed for. It makes his chest puff up. Something inside him snarls at the thought of someone ever laying a hand on him. And he knows if anyone ever did, they better not let him catch them because if he _does_ (and he will), he wasn’t just going to _tear them apart_ They’d wish they were dead.Jiwoo was his p—
  * Oh.
  * _Oh._
  * He knows people form pack bonds. Aware of how it works. He just never thought... He just never thought it was possible to do it unconsciously.
  * That would explain Jiwoo’s constant cuddling. The need to touch Kayden wasn’t just his cat crazy speaking. The kid had been scenting him and Kayden had been doing it back. It was one of the ways to strengthen pack bonds. They’d pretty much claimed each other. They only had to make it official by bestowing each other their marks.
  * To think Kayden’s first pup would end up being a grown-ass teenager, with the dopiest and sweetest personality. Past Kayden definitely wouldn’t have expected this.




	2. Goo Inyuk Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got things in my head about this man and here are some of them.

  * Inhyuk used to be a delinquent. He's brash, arrogant and his behavior isn't that far from how Jisuk is.
  * The kid was bound to pick up that attitude from someone and I bet you he got that from his hyung.
  * Jisuk at one point hyung-worshiped Inhyuk. (He still does to some degree, but he’ll never let it show.)
  * He challenged Yoo Jiyoung and got his ass handed to him. Jiyoung saw potential in him and told him it would be a waste if he stayed as he is.
  * This was the beginning of his great respect towards Jiyoung. In a way, he felt indebted to her.
  * ((I still feel like there’s some gender politics going on from that one chapter with Chairman Lee (Jaehyuk’s dad).)) 
  * He got recruited into Shinwa. When he soon learns that Jiyoung would inherit the leading position of Shinwa and some part of the board wasn’t pleased it, he worked hard so he could be able to stand-by and support Jiyoung.
  * He also began to cultivate a more disciplined and slick(?) style. He wanted to be able to command respect not just by his strength, but also by appearance. Admittedly, he never thought he’d actually like this prim-and-proper style.
  * He never was afraid to show his love for cats so he got shit for it. He was quick to shut them up by showing them why Shinwa took an interest in him.
  * He still displays some of his teenage-delinquent tendencies with how he trash talks and bickers with Park Seongha. In fact, those who didn’t know him were actually surprised by how much of a foul mouth he has. Who would’ve thought prim-and-proper Goo Inhyuk even knew those words?
  * He’s actually quite close with Seongha and Jang Giwook of Baekho. They’re close in age and their positions in their groups have them interacting more with each other.
  * In their teens, they used to butt heads and get into fights. They went from rivals to reluctant friends, but eventually they acknowledged each other and regarded each with mutual respect. That didn’t mean Inhyuk stopped teasing Seongha. The guy just had interesting reactions. Giwook usually just shakes his head at his friends antics.
  * As they grew up and their positions rose through the ranks, their responsibilities prevented them from hanging out. When the opportunity arises though, Inhyuk always did his best to get Seongha drunk. It was the only time the guy actually loosened up. Giwook tried to discourage him but a few drinks in the guy and he actively participates in Inhyuk’s schemes.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ #ft. park seongha and jang giwook #if it isn't obvious enough #yes i ship seongha and inhyuk #inseongwook being disasters is my cup of tea #these three care for them unaffiliated ones okay #and that made me think they used to be in that position #THEY GET IT ](https://maaiiyo.tumblr.com/post/628479202988032001/so-random-thought-but-since-we-dont-know-much)


	3. ABO 'Verse: Seo Jiwoo on Kayden

  * Jiwoo always thought Kayden smelled different.
  * He didn’t find it strange even if it was obvious that his scent stood out from the other cats.
  * There’s a distinctive quality to it. Something like a personality. He still smells like a cat, of course. There’s just that undercurrent of storm and rain, and it reminds Jiwoo of huddling under the blankets with a warm mug of coco in his hands.
  * (There’s a certain comfort to it. Something far from the loneliness that Jiwoo had grown to associate with that particular scent.)
  * At the back of his head, Jiwoo found the scent familiar but also different. He isn’t quite sure why so he leaves it be. Kayden is a special cat. He talks and he has powers like Jiwoo, but most of all, he smells really nice.
  * ~~_He smells like home_.~~
  * Then, days later, Kayden isn’t a cat.
  * His scent is stronger like this. There’s the storm and the rain but Jiwoo could also pick out the scent of spring, the one of flowers’ freshly blooming. It makes him think of a hidden glade. Deep in a forest protected by danger.
  * Jiwoo stares, and stares, and stares.
  * He has to. Because if he didn’t, he’ll want to reach out and bury himself in Kayden’s neck—right on his scent glands where he knows it’ll be strongest, unmarred by the other scents in the air—just so he can drown in it.
  * So he stares instead.
  * And honestly, Jiwoo doesn’t think he’d deprived himself an opportunity. Staring at Kayden is worth it. He’s not afraid to admit that Kayden’s the prettiest person he has ever met.
  * The blush that this confession achieves has Jiwoo completely fascinated. He keeps his hands on his lap, tightly gripping the fabric of his pants lest he do something impulsive.
  * Something in him wilts a little when Kayden’s scent is once more the diminished quality he had become familiar with. It isn’t so bad really. Jiwoo would rather have that than nothing at all. Besides, in this form, he can touch Kayden more freely. He still grumbles but he doesn’t push Jiwoo away.
  * It’s sometime later, when he’s half-asleep, warm and content, holding Kayden and breathing in his scent deeply, that it strikes him like a bolt of lightning.
  * The reason why Kayden’s scent is both familiar and not was because it had been tainted by blood. The first time Jiwoo had caught a whiff, it had been soured by distress and pain. The alley where he found him had been coated with it. He had thought that it had been a different person. An omega that just happened to pass by. All this time it had been Kayden all along




End file.
